The invention relates generally to equipment for exercising, and more particularly relates to equipment that may be used for exercise and that may store and have exercise equipment mounted to it.
Football sleds are well known as being located at a football practice area so that they may be struck by athletes as a practice. A sled slides along the ground as one or more athletes push against a pad on the sled, and the sliding action resists the force applied by the athletes so the athletes build strength that is used during blocking in a contest. Football sleds are extremely useful as sleds, but they are not known to the applicant to be used for any other purpose than pushing.
Football and other sport athletes need to exercise particular muscles or muscle groups using more than just a sled. However, most exercise equipment for such athletes is either specialized, such as the sled that is left outdoors all year around, or is universal, such as barbells, weights, dip bars, etc., which are left in a weight room all year around. There is no invention known to the inventor that has the advantages of both.